1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to windshield wiper assemblies. More specifically, the present invention relates to a wiper coupler and windshield wiper assembly incorporating same for use in connecting the wiper assembly to the wiper arm of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional windshield wiper assemblies known in the related an include some type of wiper assembly mounted to an arm which, in turn, is mounted adjacent the windshield and pivotally driven to impart reciprocating motion to the wiper assembly across the windshield. A rubber wiping element is supported by the wiper assembly and contacts the windshield across the surface to be wiped. Generally, a wiper assembly may be classified into one of two categories commonly referred to as, “tournament-style” wiper assemblies and “beam-blade” wiper assemblies.
Tournament-style wiper assemblies include a superstructure having a primary lever carried by the arm, two or more secondary levers and a series of two or more tertiary levers. The primary lever is pivotally attached to the wiper arm by way of a coupler that is generally removable from both the wiper arm and the primary lever. The secondary levers are articulated to the primary lever at pivot points located at the opposed, lateral ends of the primary lever. Similarly, the tertiary levers are each articulated to a secondary lever at pivot points located at the opposed lateral ends of the secondary levers. The wiper element or blade is attached to the tertiary levers and contacts the surface to be wiped, which is generally a windshield. Often the blade of the Tournament-style wiper assembly is removable from the tertiary levers for replacement convenience. One example of a tournament-style wiper assembly can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,026,53 issued to Hojnaki on Feb. 22, 2000 and assigned to the Assignee of the present invention, Trico Products Corporation.
Beam-blade style wiper assemblies include a single elongated, homogeneous strip forming a spring backbone. The backbone is operatively coupled to the wiper arm by a fixed connecting formation at a central position. In a beam-blade style wiper assembly the reciprocally driven wiper arm applies a downward force and moves the blade assembly across the surface to be wiped, which is generally a windshield. The backbone is curved along a single plane which is the same plane of curvature as that defined by the windshield. A wiper element or blade is fixedly secured to the backbone. One example of a beam-blade style windshield wiper assembly can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,675,433 issued to Stewart, et al., on Jan. 13, 2004 and assigned to the Assignee of the present invention, Trico Products Corporation.
While each style of wiper assembly has worked for its intended purpose, beam blade-style wiper assemblies are limited for use with a particular style of wiper arm, while tournament-style wiper assemblies may be employed in connection with a variety of wiper arm styles. Specifically, the coupler of a beam blade-style wiper assembly is usually designed solely for use with a single type of wiper arm style, while a coupler of a tournament-style wiper assembly may operatively attach the assembly to any number of wiper arm styles. As a result, replacement tournament-style wiper assemblies are widely available in the aftermarket while replacement beam blade-style wiper assemblies are often only available though automotive dealerships that sell vehicles utilizing that particular style of wiper arm. Furthermore, as a result of the fixed blade and fixed coupler of the beam blade-style wiper assembly, when the blade becomes worn the only option is to replace the entire assembly. Conversely, the user of a tournament-style wiper assembly may choose to replace the entire tournament-style wiper assembly or opt to replace only the wiper element of a tournament-style wiper assembly.
As a result of the limited aftermarket availability and fixed blade design, beam blade-style wiper assemblies are generally more expensive than tournament-style wiper assemblies. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a coupler that operatively attaches a tournament-style wiper assembly to a wiper arm designed for a beam blade-style wiper assembly. In addition, there is a need in the art for a coupler that operatively engages a wiper arm designed for a beam blade-style wiper assembly and tournament-style wiper assembly incorporating same having a replaceable blade.